Rate pas le plongeoir, tu vas te rétamer !
by Syl2Sy
Summary: [oneshot] Duo se retrouve prisonier, une drôle de chanson en tête...


**Un petit mot de l'auteur avant tout** : J'ai écrit cette fic en réponse à un défi qui a été lancé par _L'écurie des shets_. Elle n'a pas été publiée sur le site parce qu'il y avait eu un problème avec le server à ce moment-là... Et depuis, je n'ai jamais reposté pour qu'elle soit publiée...  
  
Pour tout faire comme il faut, en premier lieu, le **disclaimer** : les personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont sous © de leur proprio légal (_Banda_, je crois mais je suis pas sûr...), et je n'ai donc pas touché de rémunération pour ce... euh... cet... euh... [ - _2Sy : Cette connerie sans nom ?_ ] bon, bref, j'ai pas touché un rond parce que je l'ai fait pour le plaisir...  
  
Après, le **genre** : songfic (ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, c'est marqué dedans !) [ _- 2Sy : Chez toi aussi ?_ - Syl² : Plaît-il ? - _2Sy : C'est marqué d'dans que ta connerie dépasse des limites encore insoupçonnées ?_ - Syl², s'apprêtant à sortir le fusil à pompe : ... - _2Sy : Heu, no comment ?_ ]  
  
Ensuite, la **base** : "Gundam Wing" pour les persos, le cadre et tout ce qu'il y a autour... et _Le petit bonhomme en mousse_ de Patrick Sébastien pour la chanson [- _2Sy : sic !_ ] - en gras dans le texte.  
  
Et puis, je crois que c'est tout... Ha, non, j'oubliais, l'**auteur** : _Syl²_, c'est-à-dire moi ! [ - _2Sy : Re-sic !_ - Syl², la hache à la main : Plaît-il ? - _2Sy : Non-rien-j'ai-rien-dit-j'ai-rien-fait-c'était-comme-ça-quand-j'suis-arrivé-et-puis-d'abord-j'suis-même-pas-là !_ - Syl² : je préfère ça ! ]  
  
Bon, ben je crois que tout y est cette fois, alors, **bonne lecture** !  
  


* * *

****

**Rate pas le plongeoir, tu vas te rétamer !**[1]  
  
**. . .**  
  


**Quand ta vie se traîne  
Quand tu as de la peine**

> Duo Maxwell se réveilla en sursaut. Décidément, dormir en cellule ne lui convenait guère... Cela avait le don de faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux. Il venait de rêver aux différentes tragédies qu'il avait vécues dans son enfance et qui l'avaient poussé à devenir le Dieu de la Mort, et par là-même, le pilote du Gundam 02, DeathScythe. Il secoua alors la tête pour chasser ces ombres du passé et tenta de se redresser. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et une douleur lancinante vint l'assaillir lorsqu'il tenta de s'appuyer sur ses coudes.  
  
« Shit ! » pensa-t-il, « j'ai le bras droit cassé et certainement une foulure au poignet gauche ! »  
  
Il s'étala de tout son long et fixa le plafond en tentant de faire le point sur la situation.

**Quand personne t'aime  
Que tu as des problèmes**

> La mission, sur laquelle les autres pilotes et lui-même avaient été envoyés, avait tout bonnement foirée. Au départ, ils devaient simplement s'introduire dans une des bases secondaires de Oz, poser des micro-espions et partir tout simplement : « ni vu, ni connu, je t'embrouille ». Le hic, c'est qu'ils avaient déclenché une alarme silencieuse qui, bien sûr, n'était pas indiquée sur les plans datant de Mathusalem que les profs leur avaient fourni. Le résultat était qu'ils s'étaient soudainement vus assaillis par une demi-douzaine de troupes de renfort. Ce qui devait n'être qu'une mission d'infiltration et d'espionnage avait alors tourné au massacre sanglant.

**Quand la vie est dure  
Plus d'une aventure**

> Après avoir mis à mal la première faction qui leur était tombée sur le dos, ses coéquipiers et lui avaient décidé de se séparer, pour forcer les troupes adverses à se disperser. Manque de chance, celles-ci en avaient décidé autrement et s'étaient mises en chasse d'un seul pilote, jugeant certainement qu'une seule prise de guerre valait mieux que rien. Second manque de chance, et pas des moindres, c'était à ses trousses à lui que les Ozzies avaient décidé de s'en prendre. Ils lui étaient donc tombés dessus à au moins une trentaine, certainement pour être sûr qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir, et lui avaient fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

**Rien que des blessures  
Vilaine figure**

> Après son arrestation quelque peu musclée et à, son humble avis, terriblement lâche, Duo s'était vu remettre aux mains du Commandant de la base. Ce dernier s'était mis en tête de l'interroger et de lui soustraire des informations sur les Gundams et leurs pilotes. Pas de chance pour lui, Duo n'avait pas envie de causer, du moins au départ. Par la suite, sa langue s'était un peu déliée mais, au grand dam de ses tortionnaires, seulement pour faire de l'ironie ou des jeux de mots bidons à chaque réplique du Commandant. Le problème était que ledit Commandant n'avait pas franchement le sens de l'humour et comme Duo persistait dans cette voie, l'interrogatoire s'était transformé en passage à tabac dans les règles.

**Ne pleure pas  
Ne t'en fais pas**

> Résultat final, il était enfermé dans une cellule capitonnée, ressemblant fortement à celle où sont enfermés les dingues, avec un bras cassé, un poignet foulé, une ou deux côtes fêlées, un mal de crâne pas possible, des bleus et des ecchymoses un peu partout sur le corps et qui plus est une chanson débile dans la tête. Comment cette chanson était-elle arrivée dans sa caboche ? Surtout une chanson aussi débile ! Il savait qu'il avait des goûts musicaux particuliers, ses coéquipiers ne cessant de le lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'il écoutait _Les Béru_[2] ou _Ludwig_[3] un peu trop fort, mais cette chanson-là n'avait jamais fait partie de son répertoire... Non, sérieusement, _Le petit bonhomme en mousse_ n'était pas une chanson qu'il avait l'habitude de fredonner ou même d'écouter ! Une chanson aussi débile, tout de même, il se demandait d'où cela pouvait lui venir...

**Regarde-moi  
Et n'oublie pas**

> A bien y réfléchir, il lui semblait qu'un des plantons la fredonnait en l'emmenant en cellule. Et puis, aussi débile soit-elle, sans savoir précisément pourquoi, cette chanson l'amusait et lui faisait penser à Heero. Pour quelle raison ? Sur le coup, il ne put répondre à cette question mais tout en fredonnant cet air idiot, ses pensées ne cessaient de se tourner vers son coéquipier. D'ailleurs, Duo se demandait ce que celui-ci, ainsi que les autres pilotes, pouvaient bien faire sur l'instant. Etaient-ils en train d'établir une mission de sauvetage ou bien songeaient-ils à le laisser moisir dans ce trou ? A moins qu'ils n'optent tout bonnement pour son élimination... Venant de Yuy, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant et Duo s'y était préparé. Cependant, une personne au moins désapprouverait, à savoir Quatre. Sachant que Trowa se rangerait du côté de Quatre et que Wufei suivrait l'avis de Heero, Duo se prit à rire doucement en pensant que sa vie se jouerait certainement à pile ou face.

**Le petit bonhomme en mousse  
Qui s'élance et rate le plongeoir**

> Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'une grande agitation se fit dans tout le bâtiment. Duo compta huit explosions. Les alarmes incendies se mirent à rugir et, aux bruits qu'il percevait, les Ozzies couraient dans tous les sens pour éteindre les incendies. La porte de la cellule sauta et Heero apparut sur le seuil.  
  
« Hee-man ! Mon pote ! Tu peux pas savoir quel plaisir ça fait de te voir ! » lança Duo à la cantonade.  
  
« Hn... » lui répondit Heero « Tu peux te lever ? »  
  
« Faut voir... » répondit Duo en tentant de se relever, chose peu aisée avec un bras cassé et un poignet foulé... A sa grande surprise, Heero s'approcha de lui et l'aida. Duo en fut quelque peu surpris.  
  
« T'es pas venu pour me tuer ? » lui demanda-t-il.  
  
« Quatre... Trowa. » fut la seule réponse et justification qu'il obtint de la part du soldat parfait. Ce qui à la réflexion était déjà beaucoup.  
  
En s'appuyant sur son coéquipier, Duo s'aperçut alors que celui-ci avait un parachute sur le dos et que ce qu'il avait pris de prime abord pour une arme était en fait une hélice portative, ressemblant fort à celle que lui-même avait lorsqu'il avait fait sortir Heero de l'hôpital de l'Alliance. Une fois qu'il fut sur pieds, Heero la lui tendit. Duo la prit sans trop comprendre sur le coup. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cellule, il en comprit alors toute l'utilité. La cellule, au lieu de se trouver en sous-sol, comme il l'avait supposée, était en fait située au sixième étage de la base qui se trouvait être un ancien hôpital désaffecté. Heero fit alors rouler deux grenades qui leur ouvrirent une porte de sortie. Ils s'élancèrent alors vers la brèche donnant à Duo une très forte sensation de déjà-vu. Sans plus se poser de question, il mit son hélice en marche et s'élança dans le vide s'accrochant, non sans mal, à son hélice de sa main gauche. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Heero sauter à sa suite.

**C'est comme une chanson douce  
Que ta maman chantait le soir**

> Décidément, cette situation était en tout point similaire à celle qu'ils avaient vécue jadis. La seule différence était que ce jour-là, c'était Duo qui était allé sortir Heero d'un mauvais pas. Cependant, la scène finale était identique. Heero se laissant d'abord tomber puis ouvrant son parachute un peu trop tard...

**La petite, petite marionnette  
Qui s'étale et qui s'entête**

> Puis, comme lors de ce fameux jour passé, Duo vit Heero s'écraser au sol et se relever ensuite a priori sans la moindre gêne.

**C'est l'enfance qui revient  
Le soir où tu as du chagrin**

> Les paroles de la chanson lui revinrent alors et Duo explosa de rire au nez de son coéquipier. Il venait enfin de percuter en quoi cette maudite chanson lui faisait penser à Heero. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur et Duo se mit à rire de plus belle en comparant mentalement Heero à ce cher petit bonhomme en mousse !

**F I N  
  
. . .**  
  


[1] Désolé, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux !  
  
[2] _Les Béruriers Noirs_... Vous connaissez pas ? Pourtant, ça vaut le détour !  
  
[3] _Ludwig Von 88_... Même réflexion que pour _Les Béru_ !  
  


* * *

****

**Note de l'auteur** : Euh… Désolé... ? Je sais c'est navrant, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher en lisant le défi. C'était trop tentant ! De plus, moi, cette chanson, elle me fait vraiment penser à Heero, c'est plus fort que moi !  
  
Sinon, pour les félicitations, les encouragements, les insultes ou autres réactions plus ou moins violentes, c'est le petit bouton 'Go' en bas à gauche !

**_Syl²_**


End file.
